Testing
by Anovia
Summary: Sadik has no problem with his history class until an annoying Greek decides to transfer into it. He might have been able to deal with it if Heracles spent his time doing something other than taking naps and petting cats. Basically fluff. Please Read and Review!


**I've been posting a lot this weekend, haven't I? Hmm and I've been getting a lot of reviews lately... I wonder if there's any correlation. Yes, yes there is. Reviews make stuff so much easier to write. So if you like this please review! Constructive criticism welcomed! Destructive criticism has no place here.**

**Disclaimer: I've been trying to widen my range a bit and use different characters. I think I got Greece (Heracles) right, but I am really sorry if Turkey (Sadik) or just any of the people are out of character. I tried. **

* * *

Once class started, Heracles placed his arms on his desk and rested his head in between, in an effort to take a nap, only to be interrupted a few moments later when Sadik took the empty seat to his right.

"What the Hell are you doing here? This is a class for _smart_ people, not lazy idiots who want a place sleep!"

The Greek slowly tilted his head and opened his right eye to see an angered Turk. He sat up properly, opened both eyes and yawned. A cat from God knows where, jumped into the teen's lap and curled up in a successful effort to get comfortable.

"The regular classes were too loud for me to sleep in," Heracles reasoned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "And there were too many kids there too. They kept stepping on my cats. Kiku told me that these were the quietest classes in the school, so I transferred."

Sadik watched, seething, as someone who he thought himself to be superior to sat in the same class as him. All throughout class, Sadik stared at his rival transfer between taking naps and petting the mysterious cat. There were so many things unfair about the situation, but their teacher didn't even care. She just ignored the sleeping Greek and went on with teaching her lesson. Sick of watching the brunette snore, the Turk raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Adnan."

"Isn't there some sort of rule about sleeping in class? His snoring is bothersome," Sadik smiled.

"I suppose, but there's also a rule about covering your face, like that mask you're wearing is allowed. Hoods aren't allowed in class either. If I make one person follow the rules then everyone should right?" the teacher asked, obviously annoyed.

The Turk didn't want to aggravate her any more than he already had, so he decided to not press any further. He went back to glaring at the teen to his right and heard the Greek laugh. Laugh.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Sadik asked, irked. The only response he received was more snoring from his supposedly sleeping classmate.

"Today we have a pop quiz. I know this is your first day of class Heracles, so you can opt out of taking it, but then you'd have to step out of the room for a bit," the AP World History teacher explained.

The brunette slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the light, then lifted his head up slowly. "I'll just take it, I don't want to get up."

The teacher smiled and began to pass out quizzes. Ten minutes later, the Greek hadn't written a word and was fast asleep on his desk. The woman tapped the teen until he gave some sort of response to show that he was conscious.

"I don't care if you sleep in class, but you _will_ take my tests."

"I thought you said it was a quiz?" Arthur asked from the other side of the room.

"Then it's a test now."

"According to school policy, a teacher isn't allowed to give a test without at least one wee-"

"_According_ to school policy, students are to be completely silence during a test. Any speech could end in an automatic zero."

With that the Brit went back to his test and the teacher turned to face the AGAIN sleeping Greek.

The woman took a deep breath and spoke, "Once you've finished the test you can go back to sleep."

Heracles lazily lifted his hand and bubbled in answers haphazardly, not even bothering to look at the questions. Another ten minutes later and the teacher collected all the tests. Sadik was chuckling as she ran the scantrons through the machine.

"It's your first day here, and now you have a zero in the class," the Turkish teen laughed.

"I bet I did better than you," the Greek argued, after he was sitting up properly.

"You didn't even look at the questions."

"I used reason."

"Flawed reason."

The Greek shrugged. "Logic is logic, within every lie, there is some truth."

The two watched as the teacher repeatedly passes the same scantron through the machine, obviously unbelieving of the grade.

"I bet that's yours," Sadik began. "It's so bad that she can't even conceive how someone could possibly score so low."

Heracles glared in response, before he could say anything, the aforementioned scantron was placed face down on his desk. Sadik quickly flipped it over before the other had a chance to process what just happened. Heracles got a perfect score.

"It's only logical," the Greek smiled. "Petrarch, a Greek, is considered the father of logic. Since I'm Greek, then we must have logic flowing through our veins. That means that once I apply logic I can't fail."

"Uh-huh, tell me more about how you keep having to borrow money from Ludwig to buy lunch."

"I forget okay!"

"Every day?"

"Shut up!"

"Why do I feel like you spend so much of your morning sleeping that you have no time to actually prepare for school?"

"You know what? I just used my logic right now and decided that I'm going to kill you. If I was you, I would go out and enjoy life for the time being." With that, Heracles went back to petting the cat still on his lap.

* * *

**A/N: In case you're wondering, the teacher isn't a hetalia character, just a teacher that is in a really bad mood...**


End file.
